Efímero
by Nat-KF
Summary: SHIZNAT (SHIZURU X NATSUKI) Confías en que a tus ojos son trasparentes las mentiras, confío en la magia que me palpita en las venas. Piénsalo amor mío, ¿Qué sucedería de perder ambas tales dones? Reinos, esclavitud, criaturas que deberían ser irreales, traiciones, guerras, palabras dichas de más, palabras ausentes.
1. PREFACIO

_**EFÍMERO**_

Quisiera lograr ver tu dulce mirada en medio de toda esta tempestad, el eco de tu ronca voz clavado en mis pensamientos provoca un feroz deseo de escuchar las palabras que solamente tú me haces creer. Mas sin embargo aunque mantienes tus pies firmemente clavados frente a mí y el viento mese tu larga capa muy cerca de mi rostro no reconozco ese ser que ha usurpado tu lugar.

-Natsuki, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-. No logro aceptar tan despiadado acontecer que con mi alma intenta terminar. –Ésto debe ser una pesadilla… -. No soporto esa gélida mirada con la que me observas, por lo que me veo obligada a bajar el rostro para intentar refugiarme.

-Disculpa pero ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre-. Hubiera preferido más de mil veces tus manos me torturasen que escuchar esas palabras directas de tus labios. Hubiese sido mejor maltratases mi cuerpo, preferible sangrar por fuera que desangrarse desde el alma.

-¿Cómo es posible que mandaras al olvido cada una de tus promesas?-. Sin poderlo evitar cada sílaba de mi oración sale impregnada en amargura y dolor, dolor que aumenta al ver que tus facciones siguen indiferentes ante mí.

Observo sin perder detalle cómo lentamente desvainas tu fiel espada, la cual fue forjada de la más pura plata y bautizada con la sangre del pacto que une nuestras almas de una forma que nadie más logrará comprender en su vida. –Desconozco el significado que guardan tus palabras-. Al momento de culminar tu oración los grilletes que sostienen mis muñecas aumentaron su peso significativamente, sin siquiera proponértelo estás convirtiendo la llama de mi voluntad en cenizas.

-Ahora permíteme ponerle fin a tu tortura-. Alzas en lo alto tu espada, no caben dudas dentro de tu acción eso es notable al ver tus manos tan firmes en el mango de la espada que quiere ser mi verdugo.

-Ni siquiera la plata de tu espada, la esencia en tu vestimenta ni el amor en mi mirada te recuerda nuestra historia, responde, ¡RESPONDE NATSUKI KUGA! -. Acaso es eso que asoma en tu rostro ¿Una lágrima verdadera?-

-¿Quién demonios eres?-. Tu seguridad de antes se ha esfumado por completo, vacilando regresas tu arma a la funda que le protege y los guantes que a tus manos custodian se ven estrujados por la furia que emites.

-¿Por qué resiente tanto mi alma el dolor que tus palabras traspasan?-.

-Porque aunque intentes negarlo, cada fibra de tu ser te grita que somos una sola alma en dos cuerpos-.

-Eso que dices son crueles mentiras que profanan al viento-. Forzadamente intentas creer tus propias palabras y se tales mentiras causan asfixia en tú garganta. Pero, tu mirada nunca pudo ni podrá mentirme Natsuki, tus ojos son las puertas que conducen a tu alma y sólo yo tengo la llave que logra abrir su cerrojo. Depositando ciega confianza, en mis manos colocaste la llave que abre todas y cada una de tus cerraduras, ¿Aun dudas de lo que escuchas?

-Sabes que digo la verdad ¿Qué ganaría yo con falsos levantar?, busca en tus recuerdos y verás que de mentirte soy por completo incapaz-. Siempre me pertenecerás y yo nunca dejará de ser de tu propiedad. –Y me atrevo a afirmar que tus labios desean tanto como los míos unirse en este preciso momento-.

Te acercas más a mí, puedo ver el brillo que desprende la armadura que llevas puesta, tu cabello cobalto moviéndose con cada paso que das y liberando el aroma que tanto amo, la firme expresión de guerra que te niegas a cambiar. Acercándote al punto en el cual colocas el rostro frente al mío, chocan ambas respiraciones, observas fríamente, me fulminas en fugaz mirada.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-. Sin darme tiempo para responder a tu interrogante las manos que antes me protegían rompen con suma facilidad los grilletes que a mis manos lastimaban severamente.

-Si pediste que tu espada fuera bendecida no sólo con la sangre que en tus venas palpita, sino que también con la mía. Si en cada una de tus prendas y el lecho de tu habitación perdura mi esencia… -. Una gran sonrisa hace presencia en mi rostro. –Y tu piel pide a gritos el contacto con la mía, o Natsuki no sé cómo aún dudas.

-Yo… -. Lo siento amor pero no puedo negarle salida a estas palabras que me carcomen por dentro.

-¡GUARDA SILENCIO!-. Los ojos que posees y asemejan ser bellas esmeraldas dan un brillo de sorpresa. –Bajo las promesas que me hiciste con la luna y estrellas de testigos, por las fieras brasas que se elevan en lo alto desde el fuego de nuestra pasión, honra tu palabra ¡RECUERDA NUESTRO JURAMENTO DE AMOR!-.

-¡ERES UNA HECHIZERA!-. Gritas con rabia que en realidad no te pertenece, el dolor que profesas opaca desmesuradamente al enojo y no olvido las veces que me dijiste cuanto odiabas levantarme la voz.

-¡Y A COSTAS DE ESO ME CONVERTÍ EN GUERRERA POR TI!-. Ya librada de mi atadura nada me detiene. -¡DECIDÍ PORTAR UNA ARMADURA Y EMPUÑAR MI ARMA SÓLO PARA ESTAR A TU LADO!-. Con rápidos movimientos te hago retroceder hasta que tu espalda choca contra el frío y húmedo muro, tu respiración se altera al punto de que delata el nerviosismo que crece sin poderlo evitar.

-Manché y mancharía de nuevo mis manos de sangre cuantas veces sea necesario si es en beneficio tuyo-. Es evidente tu desconcierto ante mis declaraciones, te conozco, es solo por el gran orgullo que llevas contigo que no castañean tus dientes.

-Quisiera poder recordarte, darle la justa importancia a tus palabras pero en mis memorias no haces presencia-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soy yo quien retira la mirada, el silencio convierte nuestros latidos en el único sonido pues incluso la respiración de ambas se ha detenido.

Paso mi mano derecha sobre tu mejilla tan suave ante el contacto, deslizo mis dedos por todo el camino que conforma tu quijada y logro sentir esa llamarada en mi interior que encendiste con bellos detalles de cariño.

Suspiros bajos pero aun audibles son los sonidos que expresas, luchas fieramente por no apartarme, por no darme un golpe que fácilmente lograría lastimarme, es una guerra infernal entre tus instintos y tus pensamientos más profundos llevada a un nivel inimaginable. Y sin embargo lo que yo sé es la mayor carga sobre ti es que no puedes seguir tus instintos libremente, odias el contenerte el no poder ser libre a tu particular manera.

-No te contengas-. Cierras los ojos con fuerza al momento en que susurro a tu oído de esa forma que se te estremece y hace perder la cordura.

Tal acción provoca el gruñido que todo el reino conoce, nace desde el fondo de tu garganta expresando la agonía que padeces y aunque la culpa me embarga por ello sé que no hay otra forma de hacerte recobrar tus recuerdos. Repentinamente abres tus ojos mostrando esa mirada protectora que le brinda calor a mi alma y como si la vida se te fuera en eso me abrazas con tal fuerza que de ser humana harías crujir mis huesos.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Lágrimas desbordan de mis ojos ¡ME HAZ RECORDADO! No podría haber sentimiento de felicidad más verdadero que el mío; si ni la luz del sol calienta tanto como tus brazos y el mar aun con toda su fuerza es débil a tu lado.

-¡Perdóname, perdóname Shizuru!-. Imploras un perdón que te he concedido hace mucho. –Me arrepentimiento es más grande que este reino, qué digo, ¡ES MÁS GRANDE QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO!-. Los lamentos que sollozas son tantos que mi ropa ha quedado empapada por las lágrimas que derramas.

-Respira, recupera la calma que has abandonado, todo está bien ahora-. Aunque me esfuerzo por darte consuelo puedo sentir como tiembla tu cuerpo bajo una ola de miedo que te está cegando.

-Te lo suplico, no me odies-. Cómo podría odiarte siendo tu misma todo lo que yo poseo. No diré nada simplemente acariciare tu largo cabello cobalto, te acurrucaré contra mi cuerpo para que escuches como mi corazón late solo por causa tuya y besaré tus labios demostrándote que nada ha cambiado en nuestra promesa de amor.

Tu mirada a cambiado, ahora es aquella que me atrajo cuando no éramos más que dos pequeñas, porque posees un profundo verde tan penetrante que cuesta imaginar sea real y una nobleza que refleja tus sentimientos de tal forma que los siento como si me pertenecieran.

-Te amo-. Esas dos sencillas palabras son suficientes no es necesario decir más porque con eso me lo confiesas todo, me confirmas que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Con cuidado te separas casi temiendo que fuésemos a perdernos de vista, como si pudiera permitir que tan vil e indeseable acontecimiento ocurriera entre nosotras. Retiras la capa que cae en cascada por tus hombros y espalda moldeándose a tu delgada figura y la usas para cubrirme del frío que hasta ahora comienzo a notar hace temblar levemente mis manos, así, envuelta en la prenda que más valoras y por lo tanto cuidas a un punto que bien podrían darme celos mis pies abandonan el suelo.

POV. NATSUKI

-Te amo mi hermosa Shizuru-. La culpa es insoportable amada mía, de mi jamás podré borrar tales momentos más esos preciosos orbes rojizos con los cuales me enamoraste brindan a mi alma la fe y fuerza necesarias para no cometer ninguna insensatez.

-Curaré tus heridas con besos y con abrazos cultivaré nuevamente el calor en tu piel-. Te aferras a mi pecho, ¿Cuánto daño te hice cariño? ¿Qué tan profundo acuchille con indiferencia el amor entre ambas?

-Llévame lejos Natsuki, hazme olvidar los angustiantes momentos, no permitas que las sombras consigan su cometido…-. La pausa que haces promete que la petición que asoma entre tus labios será realmente grande.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier deseo por imposible que aparente ser lo llevaré a cabo para satisfacerte a ti, mi amada amatista-. Así como te tengo, suspendida entre mis brazos y acunada contra mi pecho te acercas al punto de que nuestras narices se rozan provocando un incendio de sensaciones.

-Destruye el reino de Fukka-. Y en esta fría celda solo yo fui testigo del cambio en tu mirada, un brillo que provocaría noches de miedo a niños por generaciones. El siempre amable color rojo se transformó en un tono escarlata idéntico al de la sangre derramada en las guerras.

–Como ordene Reina Amatista-. Haré que tu sed de sangre sea saciada.

Con pesados pasos que retumban entre las paredes de roca, utilizando un pasillo iluminado por solitarias antorchas, aún llevándote entre mis brazos que se negarán a soltarte sin importar nada nos dirigimos a nuestro reino para iniciar una guerra de la que me encargaré salgamos victoriosas


	2. Capítulo 1: Unión predestinada

**CAPÍTULO 1: Unión predestinada.**

Al pasar el viento las hojas del césped susurran viejas historias y los troncos cuentan en melodías, leyendas de antiguos héroes. Las hojas de los robles fungen su eterna danza al compás de las estaciones y el rio refleja la prosperidad en sus cristalinas aguas.

Tocado por el alba haya en el horizonte que se extiende tras campos, montañas y bosques yace el imponte castillo del linaje Kuga.

Dentro de los confines de la fortaleza que bloquea su entrada con gigantes puertas de acero cristalizado, se encuentra la habitación principal.

-Nacerá con fortuna presente, con futuro pesar, más de una cosa le hará enorgullecerse y muchas otras le intentaran profetizaba entre canticos nacimiento de la siguiente heredera. Danzaba al tiempo que transformaba a palabras lo que le decían los cielos. –Despertando amor y gratitud en miles-. Pujaba la reina para poder ver frente a ella bello producto de vida. –Odiada entre sombras por más de uno-. Se alzó en brazos a la recién nacida Natsuki Kuga. Brillantes e imponentes ojos verdes, transparentes cual cristalinas agua, daban anuncio de un alma que aborrecería las mentiras.

En habitación contigua. Dos lobos luchaban por llegar al mundo, a punto de fallecer en el acto que debería corresponder a la vida. Uno cobalto y el otro de castaño pelaje. Ahí algo raro presente, algo que no debería ser, si se supone que por cada heredero solo a de nacer un alma bestial. Lo han logrado los dos, abren los ojos al mundo que muchos no creen real.

-Bienvenidos a las tierras plateadas-. Se paran las puntiagudas y pequeñas orejitas lobunas. Cargan a los lobeznos para llevarlos a la recamara donde los reyes y su recién nacida heredera permanecen.

Tan solo entrar, Natsuki estira las manos en dirección de las pequeñas crías. –Doncella

Sacerdotisa, decidme por favor, ¿Qué significado tiene esto?-.

-Señor mío, significa que su heredera ha nacido con alma gemela ya predestinada-. Sin dudar, el de cobalto color pertenece a su hija y el otro… tendría que esperar por su dueño.

-Vosotros, almas guerreras de fieros corazones, poseedores de espada en mano y capa cernida a hombros. Unirán linaje con aquellos que a su lado siempre habéis luchado-. La sacerdotisa rebela la verdad que ansían escuchar los reyes.

Aquellas tierras, regidas por los guerreros eran habitadas por cientos de seres. –Magos-. Pronuncia quietamente, asegurándose de que sus labios articulen correctamente. Solo quedan dos linajes que contienen magia palpitando en sus venas. Y una de esas familias vive precisamente en el castillo.

El rey trae a memoria una pequeña niña, sonrisa hechizante, delicados movimientos, rojizos ojos y castaños cabellos sedosos…

-Traed a la heredera de los magos, traed a Shizuru Fujino-. Nuestra historia ha dado inicio.

Acertado pensar que Shizuru Fujino era el alma predestinada a Natsuki Kuga. Tan solo entrar la pequeña a la recamara real, oji-verde pidió casi con exigencia en sus movimientos ser cargada por la castaña. Soplo el viento secundando tal hecho, el lobezno castaño alzo su cabecita pidiendo sentir las caricias de quien era su dueña.

Emocionad las pupilas de rojizos iris, abrazo cariñosa al bebé; respondiendo a ésta poso la manita en la mejilla de la maga. Cosquilleo recorrió pecho de oji-rubí, esa era la magia de su linaje aceptando a Natsuki. Un silencioso pacto hecho entre dos almas libres de pecado.

-Abran de sufrir su alguien osa separar a estas dos pequeñas-. La sacerdotisa señalo el corazón y después el pecho de ambas. –Su alma es una sola-.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. SHIZURU<strong>

Un llamado desde cercano pueblo es la causa de que cabalguemos cuando las luces del amanecer siguen sin brindar calidez. Aferro las correas con una mano y usando los dedos de la contraria acaricio el cuello de mi blanco corcel. Despavorido el mensajero, tan pálido como pergaminos humedecidos, se incoó implorando ayudásemos al desprotegido pueblo. Según lo dicho, terrible quimera horrorizaba a los habitantes agobiándoles con constantes y severos ataques.

Enseguida dejamos el lecho y vestimos nuestras armaduras para salir en auxilio. Natsuki montaba a su leal caballo, animal de color gris y pelaje negro cual cielo sin estrellas. Detrás de ella ondeaba su capa. –Nos acercamos Shizuru-. Poso la mano en empuñadura de espada. En cambio, yo estire el brazo a la parte de la espalda para tomar la lanza que ahí resguardaba.

Nuestros caballos aceleraron el galope al sentir el peligro encaminándose en la misma dirección, soplaba el viento buscando traspasar mensaje de mortífera naturaleza. El pasto que pisaban sus fuertes patas intento atraparles, cual enredaderas maquiavélicas deseaban cortar la circulación sanguínea. Magia de mala calaña. De las tierras plateadas, nadie había que obrase con hechizos como esos. Viendo se negaría a dejarnos cruzar la pradera tranquilamente, supe debería entrar en el juego, comencé a pronunciar rápidamente hechizo para contrarrestar y anular la trampa. Luz blanquecina, al punto de ser segadora, envolvió las patas de ambos caballos y a cada paso cedía el pasto tornándose sus hojas débiles. Brotaban de mi las antiguas palabras, dejaba dibujos de letras al aire, conjuraba sabiendo mi magia ganaba a la de quienes buscaban frenarnos.

Asomo en el horizonte astro dorado, despidiendo a su hermana de plata. Benditas luces, capa protectora contra las criaturas oscuras; debilitase a la quimera hija de demonios. Natsuki roto su muñeca provocando movimiento giratorio a la espada. Se detuvo grisáceo caballo parándose en dos patas traseras; majestuosa mi esposa dejando ver su silueta enfundada en armadura.

Frente a nosotras gigantesca y monstruosa criatura; abría las fauces exponiendo filosos colmillos, sacudía retadoramente su enorme cabeza de león y esparcía putrefacto aliento que causaba la sensación de que las fosas nasales se quemaban. Rugió estrepitosamente asiendo el aire vibrar, vibraciones que incluso llegaron a mi armadura. Nada me gustaba la obligación de enfrentarle. Su cola de dragón representando latente peligro, sacudiéndose en el aire lista para funcionar cual látigo.

Temiendo por la seguridad de su fiel corcel, Natsuki desmonto e hizo frente únicamente espada en mano, falta de escudo en costado contrario. Me despedí de propio animal, dando caricia en señal de que pronto montaría su lomo nuevamente.

Tome lugar al lado de mi esposa tal y como correspondía. Acostumbrada a emplear una lanza en lugar de instrumentos mágicos, acostumbrada a encarar criaturas hijas de tártaros. Rugido acompañado de tan asqueroso aroma, cadáveres pudriéndose entre los amarillentos colmillos. Retrocedió la cabeza, viendo venir lo que seguiría tanto Natsuki como yo saltamos a otro sitio. Colosal llamarada expulsada de sus fauces, fuego que desprendía colores azules y violetas.

Corrí a la pata derecha; la larga cola cubierta de escamas buscó golpearme y derribarme para sacar ventaja. Bloquee ataque interponiendo la lanza en la trayectoria. Clavando los pies en la tierra reduje al mínimo el cambio en mi posición. Maniobre en movimiento diagonal asestando corte. Natsuki opto por encargarse del palpitante problema fundamentado en potentes ataques de fuego. Pésima sensación la de rodearse por llamaradas siendo portadora de metálica armadura.

Ella atacó la cabeza, respondiendo la criatura intento atrapar entre colmillos su espada, fuerte el chirrido provocado en tal acción, saltaron chispas al momento de extraer el arma. Mirada penetrante, ceño fruncido, una gota de sudor bajando por su mentón. Esquivo por poco zarpazo, largas las garras correspondientes a peluda pata, se curveaban dando el sentimiento de ser guadañas.

Tomando profundo respiro, sujete entre ambas manos la lanza. Ataque dirigiendo la punta al vientre del monstruo. Perfore las capas de grasa y musculo. Gotas de sangre volaron al aire, tornase rojizo el pasto, escurrir hasta mis manos carmesí líquido. Doliesen mis oídos ante bestial rugido. Golpeo escamada cola contra mi costado derecho, la mayor parte del impacto fue asimilada por mi hombro. Note como puntiagudas escamas rayaban la armadura como recuerdo de la pelea.

Llamada dirigida a Natsuki, imposible cambiar de lugar a tiempo; maldeciría a los cielos si no supiese ella sobreviviría fácilmente. Cuando los colores azules y violetas envolvieron su cuerpo, la quimera creyó haberle convertido en mundanas cenizas. Aparto el fuego tras sencillo movimiento, firme en su lugar, dejo expuesta aquella amada silueta que hubo de protegerse bajo el cobijo de preciada capa. Casi imperceptible columna de humo elevándose al cielo desde la prenda.

Salto arremetiendo en nuevo ataque. Hartándome de quedar a merced de odiosa cola, igualmente salte, solo que con dirección al lomo de la bestia. Erizándose mal-oliente pelaje, tomando apariencia de malditas púas que la armadura mantuvo alejadas de mi piel. Realice corte esperando debilitarle; se sacudió violentamente ansiando tirarme para poder pisotearme, ó, quizás desgarrarme la carne entre garras y fauces. Encaje la lanza en la parte superior de su lomo, automáticamente la rigidez me recorrió el cuerpo asiendo se me tensionara la columna y hombros.

Alcance a ver como mi esposa de un solo corte amputo la pata delantera derecha. Cayó al suelo regando la tierra de elixir escarlata. Elegantemente danzo sobre el pasto invitando con su espada a una entrada directa al inframundo. Forzada tuve que extraer la lanza, pues me acosaba aquella cola con complejo de látigo, juraría esa cosa poseía mente propia.

Estando cansada de la misma situación. Procedí a amputarle la cola. Poco después, sin ese insistente obstáculo, volví al lado de Natsuki. Así fue fácil cortar la cabeza y colocar fin a batalla indeseada.

Con chiflido que fue transportado en vientos del norte, nuestros corceles retornaron rápidamente. Quedo silenciosa la pradera, únicos espectadores de anterior batalla los ansíanos robles que en un futuro narrarían cientos de historias. Montamos de regreso al castillo con el amanecer en todo su esplendor, preciados momentos aquellos así compartidos.

-Shizuru-. Preste atención. Ronca la voz de mi reina, profunda su forma de llamarme, la manera de pronunciar mi nombre. Adentrándonos en el gigantesco pasillo principal. Ardían las antorchas de considerable tamaño en la pared, danzaban permanentemente sus cálidas llamas doradas.

-¿Necesitas algo Natsuki?-. Tan solo dos pasos dados dentro del salón principal, cabeza de orejas y cabellos castaño se posó bajo mi mano esperando le propinara caricia. También, aquel lobo de imponente presencia que hacia contraste gracias a oscuro pelaje, se presentó frotándose contra la pierna de Natsuki.

-Es raro ver quimeras en este lado de las tierras. Comúnmente habitan en las fronteras del reino-. Ciertas sus palabras. Muy desconcertante que tal bestia se adentrasen tanto cuando nosotras mismas nos encargamos de mantener constante guardia.

Provisto de doncellas y servidores el camino a nuestra habitación. –Apropiado hablarlo con los generales entonces-. Una vez en aposentos, Natsuki comenzó la labor de ayudarme a quitar la armadura. Con metálico sonido, fui despojada de vestimenta. Llego así mi turno para hacer lo mismo. Desabroche los seguros de su armadura, retire la parte superior quedando Natsuki con una blusa de tirantes tejida a base de plata. Contemple sonriendo la prenda. –Ya os dije, no es idea mía, fue obsequio de mi padre-. Generalmente, la plata era un material al cual la familia Kuga solía recurrir mucho. –Pues ese cinturón con hebilla de plata no fue idea de tu padre, ¿cierto?-. Para que mentir cariño, si ambas sabemos cuánto os gusta la plata, como si fuera el material predilecto a tu nacimiento en lugar de la esmeralda. Cuando éramos solo dos pequeñas, pequeñas jugando y fingiendo épicas batallas, aun teniendo humilde alma, destellar el cristalino verde de fiel mirada cuando presenciar e inclusive sentir tan preciado metal cerca.

Costumbre mía quedar fascinada con vuestro ceño fruncido, con delgados labios curveaos en mueca de réplica. Por la espada de nuestro reino, por la cálida sangre en propias venas, que cada faceta tuya se apropia más de mi esencia. –Que he de hacer yo, cuando la palabra de mi esposa gana a la mía en razón-. Reí satisfecha por la respuesta.

Ambos lobos, guardianes durmientes ante puerta de nuestro lecho, muestran colmillos amistosamente indicándonos su completo entendimiento. Juntando dos dedos les hago tronar. Se encienden las llamas doradas en las paredes, resaltan avivados colores dando calidez a la habitación.

-Amo tu magia Shizuru-. Verdes iris contemplan las llamas. –Es tan tuya-. Los herederos del trono, aquellos dignos de utilizar coronas sobre sus cabezas de forma honrada; tienen la capacidad de ver el aura perteneciente a aquellos allegados a su mano. Dicen los viejos robles y cuentan ciertos pergaminos que esto sirve para hacerle saber al reinante cuando una traición asoma en su horizonte. Natsuki me conto, mi aura es igual al color de las llamas que produce mi magia: de un brillante dorado.

Se por boca de ella misma que puede ver mi aura por ser su pareja; el aura de su familia y la mía, ya que es posible el deseo y codicia hagan estos le ataquen; el aura de sus generales, ya que en ellos deposita la fuerza de su voz al campo de batalla y la de los servidores para evitar ser apuñalada en el propio lecho.

Descolgué la espada que enfundada colgaba de su cintura. –Si fueras otra persona, tendría que cercenar tus manos por tocarla-. Tranquilamente se sacó las botas.

-Dado que soy yo quien lo ha hecho, estoy libre de pecado-. Sonrío. –Creo que ese dragón jamás pensó fuese a convertirse en tus botas-. Dhuran negó bajando las orejas, entre sus patas coloco la cabeza. Valientemente el lobo ayudo a mi esposa a obtener el corazón de legendario dragón.

-Sabes que aunque victoriosa salí de esa batalla, él peleo ferozmente y dejo marcada mi piel con su aliento de fuego-. La quemadura osaba mitigar perfecta piel de su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Podría quitarte la marca, más sin duda se los guerreros atesoran las cicatrices obtenidas en el campo de batalla-.

-Como las palabras de mi padre dijeron el día que fui coronada: "Un rey no se avergonzara de las cicatrices hechas por valentía"-. Dhuran inesperadamente salto encima de Natsuki dando alegres lamidas al rostro. -¡Para Dhuran!-. Este hacia oídos sordos y seguía lamiendo.

-Ara ara, siempre es lo mismo-. Sentí algo frotándose contra mi pierna derecha, pelaje castaño muy suave. –Tú eres mucho más calmado Kyohime-. Acaricie su lomo, poseía un pelaje un poco más largo y lacio que el lobo de Natsuki.

-Recuerdo sus palabras Natsuki. Las dijo el día de tu coronación, y, ese fue el mismo día en el cual se efectuó nuestra boda-. Anterior rey quiso hacer de "dos grandes eventos" uno aun mayor, con decir que todo junto en vez de durar un día duro tres. Gratamente recuerdo ese bello momento en el cual Natsuki me desposo. He de decir, que siendo ella solo contaba con 14 años y yo 16, la noche de bodas no tuvo nada de inocente.

Alguien toco a la puerta. –Mis reinas, han llegado los generales-. Dhuran ceso su juego permitiendo se levantase Natsuki. Limpio la baba de lobo con el dorso de la mano.

-Decidles que dentro de uno minutos estaremos con ellos-. Troné los dedos haciendo aparecer la armadura nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Tome espada, eso sí lo haría tradicionalmente. Murmure en lenguaje que casi todos creían muerto mientras pasaba los dedos por sobre la hoja metálica y finalmente le enfunde para colocarle en la cintura de mi esposa. Sencillo resplandor azulado. Una labor que practicaba desde la primer arma otorgada a manos de Natsuki; usualmente, el mago en turno para con los reyes bendecía susodicha arma cada vez que siete lunas surcasen el cielo, yo lo realizaba cada día.

Por mi parte, deje la armadura de lado y vestí con ropajes distintos. Suave tela que desvanecía el peso extra de mi cuerpo fue la que me cubrió. Originalmente, así como los guerreros portaban armaduras, así como las hadas tenían alas y los demonios de tártaros cuernos; los magos vestían túnicas. Por dictamino del reino, me correspondía adquirir ropajes similares a los de mi esposa. Natsuki se negó a ello argumentando que deseaba mantuviera mi esencia, se lo agradecí con corazón en mano. Llegados a un punto medio, y siendo mi voluntad respetar los mandatos del anterior rey, quedo declarado mis ropajes correspondían a hechicero de combate. La túnica remplazada por una singular especie de larga gabardina; mangas que cubrían hasta medio dorso de la mano, llegadme hasta la rodilla y una capucha capaz de cubrir mi rostro por completo. En las ocasiones que defiendo al reino junto con Natsuki, armadura resguarda mi cuerpo y una capa cae en cascada cerniéndoseme a los hombros.

-Esposa mía, mujer inigualable, bendición de mis días y pasión de mis noches-. Y en momentos así, cuesta creer como algunas costumbres tradicionales trascienden en los formalismos cuando llevamos tanto tiempo uniendo nuestros senderos. Caballerosamente extendiste la mano ofreciéndomela. -¿Hacedme el honor de acompañarme?-. Tome tú mano instantáneamente y se acoplaron en automático nuestros dedos, tan natural como el mismísimo soplar del viento.

-Contigo, incluso al desconocido tártaros-. Ignorar a los temibles demonios, dejar de lado los profundos abismos, las efímeras torturas. –Nos unió el destino forjado en tu nacimiento, pero, jamás será él propio destino quien nos separe-. Kyohime y Dhuran avanzaron a la puerta a la espera de que les dispusiese la salida.

Tras intercambio de miradas y cómodo silencio, salimos al gran pasillo, elevándose en lo alto el techo que dejaba ver las nubes impulsadas por el viento. Una gran águila pasa volando sobre el cristal, a esa le siguieron 4 más. Aves que con su solo tamaño resultasen imponentes, doblarle las dimensiones al más grande corcel del reino. Al ir caminando toparnos a números servidores, yendo de un sitio a otro, acarreando cosas. –Shizuru-. Atravesaste la mano protectoramente. –Un traidor-. Frunciste el ceño evidenciando molestia, la aletas de tu nariz se dilataron al igual que tus pupilas. Enguantada mano llevaste al mango de tu espada. –Uno de los nuevos servidores-. Chasqueaste la lengua, si algo no eras capaz de otorgar, ese algo era el perdón a un traidor. Tensaste la espalda sabiendo lo que acontecería a continuación.

Supe mi propia mirada cambio. Si alguien osaba intentar morder la bondadosa mano de Natsuki, el cercenarle la cabeza sin un juicio de por medio estaba permitido.


	3. Capítulo 2:El caos en el horizonte

**CAPÍTULO 2: El caos en el horizonte.**

**POV. SHIZURU**

-¡TENED MISERICORDIA!-. Pequeño plebeyo. Ya deberías saber que la piedad es inexistente para quienes osan inmiscuirse en la traición. Termina con eso Natsuki, tenemos asuntos más importantes. -¡POR FAVOR REINA AMATISTA!-. Ara, desesperado recurres a mí; entenderlo, impensable llevarle la contraria a mi esposa. Asume la inminente muerte, sé un hombre y mantén aunque sea solo una pizca de orgullo.

-Escuchad bien. Solo una vez más preguntare-. Llamea la furia en tus orbes amada mía, dejas atrás la amable faceta. Que el enojo no gane prioridad en tu interior. Solo darle el golpe final y marchemos al encuentro con los generales. -¿Por qué osaste inculcar la traición en mi reino?-. Contesta de una vez simple plebeyo, ahórrate una carga de sufrimiento adicional. Si Natsuki enfurece, por mi cuenta corre que no le hare calmar.

-Por… por el reino de Fukka-. Quizá si debiste llevarte eso a la tumba.

La cabeza del joven salió volando después de que tu espada le atravesara el cuello de extremo a extremo. Dio golpe sonoro contra el suelo, manchando la alfombra aunque fue un corte bastante limpio. Dhuran y Kyohime inmediatamente aullaron desde nuestra alcoba sabiendo por si mismos lo acontecido. Enfundaste la espada ya con la serenidad de vuelta en tu rostro, aparentando nada sucedió. –Las tropas estarán listas en 7 lunas más-.

Se supondría yo debería ser ajena a la violencia, y, en su defecto sencillamente bendecir las armas que empleas. Probablemente tendría que ser la voz de la paz, esa conciencia vagando en tu mente. ¿Y qué hago? Ser la mano que secunda a la tuya en el campo de batalla.

Confías en que a tus ojos son transparente las traiciones, confías tus sentidos hacen incapaz a cualquiera de mentirte; en cambio yo deposito mi confianza en la magia que me palpita en las venas. Piénsalo amor mío, ¿qué sucedería de perder ambas tales dones?

Es sencilla la respuesta; el caos caería en nuestro reino.

-Shizuru. Los generales nos esperan en la sala de he de describir a las generales que nos brindan su lealtad, son pocas mis palabras: Eficientes, excéntricas y gustosas de los placeres carnales. –Nos darán sus informes-.

Existen diversas probabilidades, entre ellas la de que otras tierras intenten obtener provecho de nuestro cercano encuentro bélico. -¿Regresaron las cuatro generales?-. Pregunte expectante al tiempo que caminábamos a la sala. Dhuran y Kyohime intranquilos debido a la traición recibida, se negaron a apartarse de nuestros costados.

-Si. Mai, Nao, Mikoto y Midori retornaron de sus misiones-.

-¡Ya os dije que no!-. Ara, apenas llega a nosotros la mañana y ya se escuchan gritos junto a golpes contra la mesa de centro. Quizá excluí la palabra "temperamentales" en la descripción anteriormente dicha.

-Pero si solo será un pequeño festín-. Puedo decir sin miedo a levantar falsos, que cuando Midori hace un festejo este tiene de todo menos pequeñas magnitudes. Asisten ¾ del ejército, abunda el alcohol en cantidades absurdamente exageradas y terminas creyendo que las mesas son sitios para bailes eróticos.

-Son caso perdido-. Niega Natsuki con la cabeza mientras empuja la puerta y da unos pasos dentro, le sigo de cerca y nos acompañan nuestros lobos. La general de cabellos llameantes y violento vocabulario merecedor de sanciones, es Nao Yukki.

-¡Juro que te meteré la espada por el…

-¡NAO!-. Oh vamos Natsuki, sabes que acallarle es como querer evitar corra el aire.

Nao ha estado al servicio de nosotras desde que posee 12 años (es menor a Natsuki por dos) Mirada desafiante, cabello rebelde y sonrisa sarcástica. Portadora de armadura negra con relieves que asemejan las escamas de dragones. De hecho entre los pueblos hacen correr los rumores de que en verdad se viste con las pieles de tan peligrosas criaturas. –Culpa a Midori-. Saliendo Mai en defensa de Nao. Ella juro lealtad el día que Natsuki y yo salvamos a su hermano menor de un orco, un grupo de estos destruyeron su aldea. Lastimosamente el joven Takumi desapareció trascurrido un año. Mai se convirtió en general, respetada y temida por usar puño de hierro para dirigir. Poseyendo armadura de tonalidad rojo oscuro, en antebrazos y guantes el metal tiene patrones de llamas y si de curioso dejas posados tus ojos en ella, veras como si las llamaradas rodeasen sus puños.

La habitación es amplia, el techo se eleva curveándose en un cono que culmina en el centro. Yaciendo en el costado izquierdo de la sala, resalta la mesa hecha enteramente de genuina plata. –Y yo creyendo que me apoyabas Mai-. Dramáticamente Midori puso ambas manos en su corazón.

Mujer constituida en gran parte de licor, su simple cercanía, de no estar acostumbrado a ella, podría embriagarte en cuestión de escasos latidos. Llevando el cabello atado en una coleta que contrastaba con su armadura verde oscuro y una bufanda negra de tal longitud que le llega a la cintura.

-Las salamandras volaran antes de que madures Midori-. Quien comento fue la cuarta general, Mikoto Minagi. Las primeras veces que le vi me pareció sumamente tierna y particular en cuanto a apariencia. Lo que más le caracteriza físicamente son las orejas que nacen en la parte superior de su cabeza, similares a las de los lobos; también su cola que atraviesa por la armadura bronce. Asoma salvajismo en sus dorados ojos, penetrantes y autoritarios.

-Hablo la lobita-. Contrataco Midori.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-. Rodo lo ojos Mikoto.

-¿No te hartan las pulgas?-. Midori.

-¿No te hartan las resacas?-. Mikoto.

-Midori, ya cállate-. Finalmente Natsuki silencio a la inmadura de nuestra general. –Que voz apestas a fango y Mikoto no dice nada-.

-¡Acabo de regresar!-. Ara, de verdad que su aroma es algo… fuerte.

Gire la muñeca diciendo mentalmente un hechizo equivalente a un baño. -¡El reino agradece su compasión!-. Lose Nao, lose.

-Centrarse en las prioridades-. Asumieron posiciones atentas tomando asiento en la mesa donde reposaban los mapas y estrategias a ver. Natsuki halo caballerosamente la silla que me correspondía.

-Gracias-. Tras la palabras. También tomo asiento. Ambas acomodadas en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Los comerciantes aseguran los suministros dejaron de llegar a Fukka-. Fufufu, Haruka-Chan cumplió la petición que le solicite. Ni agua ni alimento cruzaran esa frontera. –Como quiso reina amatista, comercialmente, Fukka fue borrada del mapa. No podrá importar ni exportar nada-.

Bajo la mesa, Kyohime se froto contra mi pierna pidiendo le acariciara y dado imposible negarme paso los dedos por su pelaje. La conversación sigue el flujo natural, se cuidan hasta los más mínimos detalles. –Su fuerza más latente reside en la costa. Por tierra quedan en desventaja-. Y aun así, nuestro ejército marino podrá exterminar al suyo. No por nada, aquí reinan los guerreros. En los altos mandos todos corresponden a la raza de armaduras, una sola excepción tenemos, y esa excepción es Mikoto, quien por nacimiento es una lycan.

-Reforzaron las murallas; dan a entender saben iremos por sus cabezas-. Ocúltense tras barreras, intenten huir de la inminente derrota, pero saben que yo sé ustedes ya han perdido.

-Llego a nuestros oídos que uno de sus generales falleció en las fauces de una quimera-. Esas criaturas por alguna desconocida razón se han desatado, furiosas arremeten contra cualquier ser que tenga la desgracia de toparse en su camino. –Al parecer, no logro blandir correctamente su espada-. Nao, recuerda usualmente los individuos carecen de lo necesario para enfrentarles.

-Su rey subió demasiado joven al trono-. Cuestiono Mikoto analizando la estructura del puente que conduce a Fukka. Para poder entrar a sus tierras es necesario atravesar extenso puente que cuelga sobre precipicio y es custodiado por ballestas capaces de derribar 5 corceles a la vez. Midori estuvo a punto de decir algo. –Callad barril viviente. Natsuki y Shizuru son caso particular-.

Reposando la cabeza de Kyohime en mi pierda derecha, su respiración me entibiaba la piel plácidamente. Sobre la mesa Mai coloco un pergamino al cual le calculé máximo 6 días de haber sido escrito. –Aquí se me ha avisado que cuentan con magos-. Instintivamente enfoque la mirada en susodicho comunicado. Sin duda, era escrito del puño y letra de Haruka.

-Sangre por sangre, espada contra espada, hechizo contra hechizo. Me encargare de ellos mediante propias manos-.

Natsuki, amor mío, te alzaste de tu silla determinadamente decida a impedir mi decisión. –No os pediré derrames la sangre de tu raza-. Fulminaste mediante la mirada el pergamino.

-Mi conciencia se absuelve de toda culpa, están con el enemigo. Aleja de ti la preocupación amada Natsuki-. Te pedí con señas retomaras asiento. Las generales prudentemente guardaron silencio dejándonos proceder en el recién abierto dilema. Concediendo lo pedido, te posaste en la silla colocando ambas manos enguantadas en la mesa. –Si lo que te preocupa es mi sentir; te autorizo arrasar con cuanto mago encuentre tu espada-.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. NATSUKI<strong>

"No podrás salvarle. No podrás salvarle"

¿Dónde estoy? Fuera de mi conocimiento este gélido lugar, ausentes las ráfagas de viento y aun así el aire que exhalo a mis ojos se hace visible. Mi capa deja de brindarme abrigo y pese usar armadura, se la desventaja se inclina a mi costado en esta balanza. Pesa el metal y plata presentes en mi atuendo, siento su gran carga, más, no creo siga alzando la barrera protectora que se supone representa. Enormes paredes de oscura roca con sobresalientes relieves que de tocar a manos desnudas, cercenar despiadadamente la piel y carne.

Hay algo encerrado aquí junto a mí. ¿De dónde se desprende esa pálida luz? ¿Acaso e vagado tanto, que ya se presentan ante mí las alucinaciones?

"No podrás salvarle. Eres débil. Débil."

¡Preséntate ante mi inmunda bestia! ¡Y veremos qué tan grande puede ser mi fuerza! Que no he degollado tantos monstruos meramente empuñando una espada.

"No podrás salvarle. No llegaras a tiempo."

Fundiéndose el eco con las paredes de roca. Me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos; veo venir a la desesperación, nace desde mi pecho cual brote de maleza y sus raíces se extienden por todo mi cuerpo.

Comienzo a sudar, se agita mi respiración, tiemblan mis dedos. ¿A qué le tengo miedo? ¿Qué puede atemorizarme de esta manera? Ha desaparecido mi espada en un simple pestañeo, ¿Es acaso magia negra? O… ¿he caído en el Tártaros?

"No podrás salvarle. Eres débil. Llegaras tarde."

Pero… ¿a quién debo salvar?

Desconozco el cómo, por qué y cuándo; frente a mi aparece una enorme criatura. Imposible distinguirle, las sombras fulgen como la perfecta capucha. Esos enormes ojos azul zafiro… claramente se clavan en mí. Gotas de sudor resbalan por mi cuello y espalda. Veo mi respiración subir cual vapor blanquecino y repentinamente toma la forma de una serpiente que ha decidido enroscarse en mi cuello. Es transparente, por momentos se torna invisible a mis mortales ojos pero sin embargo, el desagradable rozar de sus escamas contra mi piel me dice que sigue en contacto conmigo.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-. Hablo por primera vez liberando las palabras en un grito. La serpiente se va haciendo más larga; sigue en mi cuello y a la vez da giros en mi brazo izquierdo.

"No podrás salvarle. Fallaras. Le fallaras."

Lagrimas se hacen presentes. Se perfectamente algo escapa a mis memorias. Un nombre que prófugo se escabulle entre mis pensamientos negándose a cooperar con mis cuerdas vocales.

"Le fallaras."

Bajan las lágrimas a través de mis mejillas, sube y baja aceleradamente mi pecho luchando por mantenerme con vida. ¿Merezco respirar si no recuerdo a quien debo salvar?

"Piérdete"

Dictaminan los zafiros ojos observándome sin emoción alguna. Bajo mi tiembla el suelo, se mueve violentamente.

"Natsuki"

Cual fauces hambrientas se abre la tierra e inmediatamente caigo en el recién descubierto abismo.

"Kuga"

Resuena mi apellido una y otra vez mientras me pierdo en la oscuridad.

Jadeando desperté de tan desfavorable pesadilla. Apreté los puños en torno a las sabanas de seda que cubrían mi lecho matrimonial. Aguantando el impulso de soltar un golpe contra la cabecera de la cama. Voltee la mirada al costado izquierdo; bella como solo ella, mi respetable esposa, podía ser. Gire los ojos en dirección contraria. Allí reposaba mi espada de plata.

Una lamida rompió la concentración del momento. Dhuran al lado de la cama mirándome con preocupados ojos lobunos. –Estoy bien. Puedes retornar a tu descanso-. Acaricie por sobre su cabeza, justo en medio de las orejas.

Aceptando lo que dije, con cierta inquietud reflejada en su pelaje, retorno al sitio que le pertenecía justo al lado de la puerta. Siguiendo el ejemplo del canino. Recosté el cuerpo nuevamente, poniendo toda mi intención en regresar al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. NARRADOR<strong>

Acompañadas por las generales Nao y Mikoto; ambas reinas asistieron a un nuevo llamado de auxilio. Allá en lejana montaña; creatura se ocultaba durante el día en las penumbras de considerablemente gran cueva y una vez el astro plateado subía con sus hijas al cielo... los pueblerinos eran víctimas irremediables del agobio. La general Mikoto gozaba de perfecto e intachable conocimiento del terreno. Lo único que molestaba a la lycan, eran los sonidos absurdamente fuertes provenientes del bosque.

-Se han desatado los hijos de tártaros-. Tranquilamente comento Nao, sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo con una sola mano.

-Evidentemente, sienten molestia adjudicada al accionar de alguien-. Se pararon alertadas las peludas orejas de Minagi al tiempo que comentaba una respuesta a lo dicho por Nao.

-Ya lo resolveremos. Tiempo al tiempo, todo sigue su curso-. En situaciones así; Natsuki hacia esplendida gala de su paciencia.

-Ciertamente-. Juguetonamente sonrío la pelirroja. –Los años te han hecho madurar Natsuki-. Más que un alago, la intención de la general era recalcar la edad de Natsuki y perspicaz como siempre peli-azul capto la insinuación.

-Os recuerdo que solo tengo 22 años-. La ronca voz adquiere mayor seriedad. Los árboles que se alzan en el camino son enormes, sus troncos dignos de soportar la peor tempestad de la naturaleza. Unas cuantas hojas secas crujen bajo las patas de los caballos.

-La edad es tan solo una cifra-. Aporto Shizuru brindando gesto cariñoso a la reina oji-verde. –Es una preocupación meramente humana-. Asegura. Resultaba ser cierto. Los magos y guerreros eran ajenos al envejecimiento que los humanos sufrían; por un lado, debido a que sus razas envejecían un ritmo mucho más lento, ya alcanzado el pleno desarrollo físico mantendrían la actual apariencia por buenos 70 o quizá incluso 100 años. En el caso de Mikoto, los lycan vivirían aún más, probablemente Minagi serviría a los hijos de las reinas.

La dilatación de las pupilas de Mikoto ocurrió repentinamente, las demás observaron como de manera amenazante, el pelaje de orejas y cola se erizaron cual púas. –Está cerca, tanto que su putrefacto aroma me quema-. Apretó los colmillos que comúnmente le sobresalían un poco en los labios. Pararon el galope, analizando a profundidad el solitario entorno. –Ahí-. Señalo un sitio entre las lejanas copas de los árboles. Movimientos que sacudían las ramas dejando el disimulo hundido en ignorancia. Revolotearon las hojas violentamente cuando rugido similar al de dragones contamino la tranquilidad del bosque.

-Ha venido a buscarnos-. Natsuki desvaino su espada cargándole con una sola mano. En esta ocasión a la espalda traía una segunda arma, que usaría en caso de las cosas ponerse peligrosas.

-Ara, su aroma en efecto es desagradable-. Shizuru tomo su lanza, arrugando la nariz sin preocuparse por ocultar su desagrado. Los caballos de ambas hacían lo posible por ahuyentar de si el miedo, más, el sentido de supervivencia con el cual nacieron les advertía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Nao usualmente gustaba de usar un arco, aunque por corazonada esta vez opto llevar consigo una espada incluida. Trono el cuello esperando llegase la acción. Mikoto empuño firmemente su espada dorada, el mango tenia al final una cadena que se unía a su brazo.

La creatura se dejó caer desde las copas de los árboles, retumbo la tierra bajo enorme peso de escamoso cuerpo. –Coño, una lagartija gigante-. Menciono Nao.

-Sería más adecuado decir, que es una salamandra gigante-. Corrigió Natsuki.

-Sería algo irónico si esa cosa volara-. Agrego Mikoto.

-Ara, no debiste hablar Mikoto-. Shizuru señalo como unas babosas alas brotaron de la espalda del monstruo salamandra. La sustancia de consistencia pegajosa y color transparente amarillento que dejaba caer hilillos de la propia sobre las escamas rojizas; atinadle a cual sonido sería más perturbador, el rugido o las extremidades resbalando en la sustancia.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CASTILLO<strong>

Los libros rodean todo, polvo que pertenece a antaño se conserva entre las millones de páginas aguardando secretos que a muchos han hecho perder el hilo de la cordura. Lomos gruesos sin títulos grabados, enigmáticos pergaminos alejados de curiosos y banales orbes, mapas que marcan destinos inciertos, diarios del linaje Kuga dejados bajo la voluntad de traspasar legados al heredero en trono. Figura encapuchada entro a la sala mediante medios desconocidos; magnificándose ante tal cantidad de conocimientos reunida en solo sitio, acusando mentalmente de egoístas y soberbias a las reinas por mantener tal tesoro en la privación permanente. Antes de poder posar indignos dedos sobre siquiera la mesa del centro una voz a su espalda le condeno inminentemente.

La segunda figura dio pasos dentro de la habitación, caminando segura y previendo las rutas de escape que podría intentar el intruso. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Clara cual cristal la voz; perforo con la mirada al encapuchado esperando la respuesta para saber si le ejecutaría al momento o le llevaría ante Natsuki. Retando a la suerte, tentando al dios de la muerte para que le jalase a sus dominios, intento salir corriendo dirección al gran ventanal.

-Predecible-. La guerrera se lanzó inmediatamente atrapando con facilidad al encapuchado; poso la espada contra la morena piel del cuello ajeno, ligero movimiento sería suficiente para cercenarle la carne.

-Mai-. La chica cayo en cuenta de quién era el hombre al cual estaba por asesinar. En lugar de aflojar el agarre lo reforzó queriendo hacer crujir los huesos del desgraciado mal nacido.

-Takeda-. El desaparecido quinto general.


End file.
